callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Exodus (Extinction)/Intel
The Intel and Exodus files that can be acquired in the map Exodus. Prologue A map of the globe, similar to the one seen in the Awakening ending cutscene, is shown. The voices of panicked people can be heard in the background. News of Chicago being taken by the Cryptids, as well as that the President of the United States is dead. Godfather: Godfather to Arclight, report. Arclight: Approaching Exodus launch site. Three mikes. The scene shifts to inside of the V-22 Osprey, with Samantha Cross and the Cortex in the back. Godfather: We don't know if Cross can be trusted. Your orders are to protect the Cortex, by any means necessary. Arclight: Copy that. Samantha Cross undergoes a brief seizure. Once they stop, she goes to grab the Cortex. The copilot of the Osprey pulls out a Browning HP and aims at her head. Copilot: Anything you want to say before I pull this trigger? Samantha Cross: You might want to fasten your seat belt. The soldier looks out the front window to see that a Gargoyle is flying at the Osprey. It kills the pilot and attacks the copilot. The copilot manages to fire a couple of rounds into it before getting overpowered. A soldier in the back of the Osprey fires at the Gargoyle. The prologue ends, with the soldier likely dead. Exodus Godfather: The Exodus Program. When the threat of a doomsday scenario became clear, a secret contingency plan was set in motion to safeguard the future of the human species. A decommissioned space station was covertly retrofitted to serve as a self sustaining orbital sanctuary for a handpicked crew of soldiers and scientists, from which one day our descendants will strike back, and reclaim the Earth. Gargoyles An render of the Gargoyle appears on screen. Godfather: Paleobiologists have a Latin name for this new breed of flying Cryptid. The rest of us call them Gargoyles. Information on the Gargoyle appears. It's Latin name is Gurgulio, and it has prehensile wings, high-acuity night vision, radar reflective epidermal tissue, retractable claws, and a chitin tail blade. Clips of the Gargoyle play, including one from the Awakening opening cutscene. Godfather: The Ancestors' airborne assault troops. Silent, fast, invisible to radar, strong enough to rip the tail boom off an Apache gunship. They dominate the airspace over our cities and launch facilities. We'll never get off the ground if we can't find a way to break through. It ends with the Gargoyle attacking the soldier from the prologue. Psionic Warfare An image of the Cortex appears, as well as an Ancestor. Godfather: The Cortex, the ace up our sleeve. The preserved brain tissue of a living Ancestor in a casing designed for transporting donor organs. I don't pretend to understand the science. It sucks up bio-electric energy, stores it like a psychic battery, then detonates like a neutron bomb. They say the radiation is harmless to humans. I doubt that. But when the pulse is focused and amplified, it'll flash-fry a cryptid's brain in less than a second. Ancestor Combat Godfather: The Ancestors. Our people have been studying the data collected during the Ark raid but we still don't exactly know what we're up against. They possess both telepathic and telekinetic abilities. They're physical bodies are relatively fragile, but they can project a powerful gravimetric field to deflect attacks, and perhaps even levitate. We suspect the Ancestors are virtually impervious to small arms fire while the field is active. It's possible that the experimental weaponry Archer developed can even the odds. The NX-1 Disruptor is briefly seen before the cutscene ends. The Final Option Godfather: The Colorado Ark was only one of dozens, if not, hundreds, of Ancestor strongholds. The citadels of the prehistoric empire that spanned the globe may soon do so again. We lost Washington in the first eight hours. San Antonio, Colorado Springs, every military center in North America, annihilated. The president is dead. I'm in command of what's left of the United States. We are overrun, and surrender is not an option. There is only one refuge left - beyond the enemy's reach. Caller ID: Unknown Unknown: This is David Archer. I know what you're thinking. But you're wrong. You've got it wrong about a lot of things. Like Samantha Cross. She's a sleeper. A double agent. Everything that's happened, everything that's about to happen aboard your space station. The voice changes greatly, and it is confirmed a negative match for David Archer. Unknown: It's all part of the plan. Their plan, General. Not yours. The source of the message has been identified to be from multiple signal sources. The transmission is three hours old, and Godfather was notified. More Than Human Samantha Cross: They left me for dead once. Later they saved my life. We're on the same side now. But I'm not the same person. Maybe not even human anymore. I can sense their fear. They're wondering if they should kill me. It's a bit late for that. Samantha Cross died months ago, on a cold night in Alaska. Epilogue A rocket is launched from the Exodus facility. Unknown Person: We're not gonna make it! Gargoyles are attacking the rocket. The Medusa Device goes off, and the Gargoyles stop attacking, either they stunned or killed from the detonation. The scene shifts to the Exodus Space Station, with a rocket heading towards it. Samantha Cross: History repeats itself. One species falls, another rises to take its place. Countless lives were sacrificed so that a chosen few might be saved. Cross is inside the Space Station. She goes into a device that looks like the one she was in during the events of Mayday. Samantha Cross: They believed my power could make the difference between survival and extinction. They were right. Cross opens up her eyes, to which they have changed to a deep red. The cutscene ends. Always Hard This is simply a bonus intel that isn't required for the achievement. It shows a gathering of people watching a man fire a flaming arrow at a large, flammable Neversoft logo. The other screens just show various parts of Neversoft's workspace. To obtain this intel the player must shoot the letters on the large gas station sign atop the garage on the left side of the map, spelling out the word 'Neversoft'. The player will know if they have hit a letter if it appears at the top of their screen. After hitting all nine the world will shake and the player character will say 'Intel stowed'. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction